Virtual Reality RPG
by Azusa-Yume
Summary: Minato x Naruto incest. Exactly as the title says. Modern day AU, when everyone in this era started to play a virtual reality online game called Phantasmagoria online. Idea from Swordarts online and Half prince
1. Log in

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Shounen ai and future M rated chapters.

Pairings: Minato x Naruto; Incest.

.:.:.:

Fifteen years of his life, Naruto had never known how having parents felt like. Because having a child to raise another child was certainly not the brightest idea. It wasn't like Minato was a bad parent or anything, but he felt a lot more like a friend, a sibling rather than a dad. Not especially if he looks only nineteen.

Naruto could still remember the awkward moments of youth when his 'dad' brought him out, across every turned corner; there'll be a group of giggling high-school girls trying to hit on him. Then Minato would laugh it off nervously, completely oblivious to their incessant flirting.

For all Naruto knew, he came into existence when Minato was merely sixteen, he had never once seen his mother, and neither did Minato talk about her very often. Naruto came up with the conclusion that dad was probably a one night stand for the devious woman and left Naruto to Minato the moment he was born and ran away.

But then again, Minato didn't seem like that kind of guy. Sure his father was kind, but not in a pushover kind of way.

But who cares, Naruto never thought himself as being under-privileged, he love Minato and that's all it matters right?

So anyways, lately there was this popular videogame where almost everyone is playing; even Sasuke whom pretended that nothing in the world (except for Itachi) interest him was hooked. Feeling pretty left out when his friends boasted about their game adventures, Naruto bought it too, but unwillingly.

It has a virtual reality system which was pretty common in this era, but what made this game popular was the incredible realism which it held.

"It's a fantasy beyond reality." With a mutter, Naruto read the lame slogan before tearing the package. It came with a pair of sensory connecters which you're supposed to attach to the sides of your head and an instruction manual that Naruto would never read.

Okay, here goes, with a deep breath, Naruto connected the sensors to his temples. And immediately, he blacked out. This was his first online role-playing game and he didn't like the log in system a single bit. When consciousness regained shortly, he found himself being teleported to a simple room with a full-sized mirror and nothing more.

A digital voice resounded, "Welcome to Phantasmagoria online, please create your character"

Following was a self-denoted hologram menu that has several tabs of choices. The first label stated to choose species. Five category fell under that; demons, angels, ghosts, mythical creatures and humans.

Grazing his fingers across the choices, Naruto accidently selected the mythical creatures tab. Several more options unfolded under the catalogue. He didn't bother with the back button after all, the whole experience so far had being… interesting, more then what he would have been willing to invest.

The second label stated to choose a class; roughly fifty smaller buttons fell under the options lists ranging from elves to dragons to mermaids. One in particular caught his attention… Kyuubi. He reached out to click the selection, and almost instantly a pair of scarlet fox ears and a tail latched on him. So that was what the mirror was for. He also realized that he had lost his real ears, but he could move the new add on with ease. He hates to admit but he looks like one of those cat boys out of a fangirls' fetish.

Naruto mentally reads the character description to himself.

"Kyuubi; a mystical beast with incredibly insane damage which the player can harvest but losing his/her own life points in the process, it has a wide variety of AOE based damage which targets both friend and foe. This class isn't suited for parties but makes a great pvp-ier."

The stats chart was distributed more to power, health regeneration and Mana (or Chakra, this game names it), health points and agility were moderate but have an absurdly low intelligence and wisdom. (If Sasuke were here, he'll probably state bluntly that this character suits an _usuratonkachi_ like him.)

He inwardly cursed Sasuke even though that sentence was purely made from his fragment of imagination. "I'll choose this character and kick your ass with it!" Naruto determined, hastily pressing the 'next' button to proceed.

Under the following tab, he was to choose a beginning element to be adequate with.

Wind; deals high precise physical damage.

Yeah, that'll do.

Under the final tab was a job change /skills chart which Naruto didn't bothered reading because of the immerse amount of words to go through.

Okay, finally! Game: start! After speeding through the terms and conditions, the menu disappeared and a door appeared in its place. Naruto strode past it as the scenery took a gradual change.

"Welcome to chapter 1, town of everlasting twilight." The digital voice faded out in his mind.

The thin strand of blinding orange peeked from the horizon illuminated the entire snow field in an enchanting golden, the town sure lived up to its name. Crouching down to scope a handful of snow in his palms, Naruto could feel the coldness radiating through. The arctic breeze prickled his skin causing goose-bumps from the cold even though it's summer in real life.

This game was a perfect stimulation to reality, but more... This was… Phantasm.

He could see a few other beginners standing around the area appreciating the well-made technology, Naruto decides that there was enough admiring for today and ventured into town.

It wasn't easy to differentiate between the npcs and real players except for the big silver scroll that hovers above their head indicating there was a quest. Naruto approached the crying village girl standing under the mark, still oblivious to that fact,

"Hey. What's wrong?" He squat down to match her height.

"Dotty… Dotty ran into the forest and never came back!" She cried between sobs while wiping her tears and mucus with a hand.

'Dotty? What a stupid name…' Naruto thought, but before he could reach his hand out to comfort the girl, she spoke again,

"Would you help me find him? He disappeared in that direction." She said retrieving a wet, shivering finger to point towards the coniferous forest at the edge of town.

Slightly tentative, Naruto agreed with an uncertain, "Eh… okay?"

Almost immediately, the girl pulled out a short dagger seemingly out of nowhere, "Here! Use this, I hope it'll help!" She pushed the weapon into the fox boy's hands.

Naruto was about to question where she got the dagger from when he received a notification that disrupted his thoughts,

'Acquired: Beginner short sword'

Weird.

:.:.:.:

Wondering around the forest following the trail of a frozen river soon reached a frost covered lake, hollering out for Dotty while he's on the way and finally stopping on the solidify liquid while scratching his nape without luck. Naruto dropped his head in a sigh only to realize a pair terrifying bloodshot eyes was staring at him beneath the thick, crystallized layer of ice. Blood stained razor teeth snarled as the gigantic piranha gaped through his soul, looking at him like tasty lunch.

Holy fuck.

Fearing that the ice might crack and he'll fall directly into the jaws of the carnivore fish caused Naruto to stagger backwards then tumble over before picking himself up and sped across the lake, back into the safety of sweet land.

Hyperventilating from the shock, a familiar voice disrupted his recovery,

"Hey noob, what are you doing in a level forties training ground?"

Spinning around instantly, "Kiba!" He announced.

"Ohhhh, Naruto! I couldn't recognize you with the stupid fox ears. Looks like you finally bought the game, hey add me in your friend list quick, I got to go soon, mom is starting to nag."

It felt pretty awesome to run into a real life friend in a whole new world, and damn, Kiba looks badass. He was riding on this overgrown white dog and had some flashy shiny weapon strapped across his back. Compared to him, Naruto could feel his existence blending into the unknown background.

"Okay!" He replied but remained motionless, a second later Naruto broke into an anxious chuckle, "How do I do that?"

Entering a hysteria, "Oh god, you're not just a noob, you're a total dumb fuck. Don't you ever play online games?"

Trying to save his pathetic trampled pride, "I do! I've played at least a hundred!" He boasted an obvious lie that Kiba could easily detect, "Now stop laughing and tell me already!" Naruto demanded waving his fist infront of his chest a little trying to avert the topic.

"Just mentally concentrate on the word 'friendlist'. You can do the same with other functions such as trades, inventory and log out etcetera." Kiba explained, mused at his friend's helplessness.

Naruto did as told and a tiny hologram menu appeared before his torso, outlined in a golden cursive border was small black illustrations, 'friends: 0' he clicked the 'add' button at the corner of the page. A pop up appeared requiring to enter recipient's code number.

"1139" Kiba told him before Naruto had a chance to ask.

Using his index finger, he drew the numbers carefully in the box then pressed send. A moment later, a notification was received,

'Kiba has come online'

Being utterly amused, Naruto's eyes sparkled as if he found the most fascinating in the world. Kiba snickered at his reaction, telling him to add the rest of the clique too.

"I'll send you all their code numbers later! Got to go, cya in school on Monday, dumbass."

'Kiba has went offline'

Relinquished from his distraction, Naruto reminded himself of the promise he made to the crying village girl, right, Dotty. Turning away from the high level training ground, (it's lucky that he hasn't encountered any aggressive monster yet) he scattered towards the opposite direction. Resumed in his fruitless search.

:.:.:.:.:.:

From afar, Naruto heard a terrified whimper as he head into deeper parts of the forest. Running towards the direction of the voice, he saw a little boy in spotted clothes surrounded by a pack of level five snow wolves. That must be Dotty! Yes, finally, he found Dotty!

Just when Naruto was all hyped and prepared to leap into the middle of the crowd and play hero, he felt another black out coming along, this time it was a forced logout. Shit, it must be Minato meddling with him in real life.

He was right; Naruto woke up to two Lazuline pupils staring into his own. Slightly startled, Naruto sat up immediately bumping his head against his dad's in the process. "Damn it, Minato! What do you want?" Said Naruto pressing the sore spot on his forehead with a hand trying to sooth the pain, and Minato doing the same.

"When are you going to start calling me dad?" He answered in a slight feigned pout then tackled his son, tickling the sides of his waist causing the both to topple and Naruto to curl into a squirming giggling mess.

"When y..you start acting more like one!" Naruto protested between laughs as he attempts to remove Minato's fingers from him.

After a minute of childish brawling, Minato grinned amicably helping the both of them off the bed, "Dinner is ready, we have guests tonight." He explained softly, a hand combing out the messy locks in Naruto's hair then soothed out the wrinkles in his orange-black jacket while Naruto asked who it was enthusiastically and Minato merely smiled.

Zealousness had him running down the hallways and almost tripping over his own legs. But before he entered the kitchen, he remembered Dotty - who was about to be eaten by wolves. Shit, he's got to save him!

This was no time for dinner!

* * *

Okay, end of chapter one, so? Did you guys like it? Please review. :) Isit worth continuing? I'll want introduce Gameworld Minato and Sasuke next if this story is continued.

Explanation for some game terms:

AOE - Area of effect (The damage surface area of spells)

Pvp - Player versus player

I hope they are in character. Yes I deliberately altered their age, Naruto is 16 in the anime so I guess being a year younger wouldn't really hurt much. And yup, Naruto is addicted to the game! :D


	2. Log out

Thank you so much for the support, here's chapter two! The reviews are all so encouraging!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Incest, Minato x Naruto.

* * *

As much as Naruto hates to admit it, he was addicted. During the last few days, the game was all he had in mind. Kakashi-sensei's rumblings dimmed out completely, shutting away from his brain. Certainly, he was engrossed in thought, but definitely not on anything productive or contributing to tedious school work.

It didn't matter much anyways; since his grades have always being in the bottom few (next to Kiba's), no one would ever notice the difference. He was fully fixated on getting his skill quest done by tonight, which involves a mini boss dungeon run. He'll probably need a full squad for it, including a tank and a cleric. But pride has him too proud to ever ask Sasuke for help even though he's an amazing player. Naruto would never acknowledge that, he'll figure a way somehow.

The dreadful minute before the final bell had never felt so irksome, the second hand almost crawled by like a shivering old hag attempting to hike Mount Everest. And finally, the melody of liberty resonated through the campus. Sounds of excited footsteps saturated in the atmosphere, abandoned in his vigorous, almost insane rapid pace, he sprinted out of the school. Holding only one sole desire in mind, and it had been far too obvious to even need to state what was.

For what seemed like an eternal travel was merely eight minutes. It took him eight minutes to get home and two minutes to shut himself in the room. It had being simply a week since he bought the game; reluctant and grumbling but now, it was the best purchase of his life. Figuring out all the game controls in just six hours then catching up to Kiba's level in a short three days, leaving the brunet in malcontent. One could say, Naruto really had potential as a gamer.

But what good would that do to his life? Fuck life.

Spawning to his last saved point, passing the still weeping village girl that brought reminiscence of his first ever quest; Dotty- The infuriating indignation he felt when Sasuke just had to jump in and flaunt his amazing, flashy skills and took out all the trash monsters with one swift hit. But Naruto wasn't to blame, after all, back then he was level one and Sasuke, level fifty-six. He wouldn't let that haughty bastard pet his growing egoism anymore. Just a little more and he'll be on equal footings as the raven.

It hadn't being too long but this beautiful, nostalgic little town did deserve its share of valuation. This was where he made his beginning levels, running laborious task for the demanding Npc's who's obviously too lazy to get their ass to do things themselves. And some requests are just down right ridiculous, for example, collecting fifty boar tusks. Who the hell needs boar tusks for? And grinding for them had being annoying. The programmer must have run out of ideas at that point.

Approaching the town's square where players gather, Naruto made his way carefully around the devious, silver tongued merchants. And in Naruto's experiences, those swindlers were smooth. He wouldn't be surprised to see Kakashi-sensei in the mix; after all, he did talk Captain Yamato into paying for their ramen once in real life. Nearing the dead centre of the map, this was where players scavenge for parties. Knowing full well that it wouldn't be easy for a Jinchuriki class player like him to be accepted into a group, he could only hope that he'll run into a familiar.

Anyone but Sasuke. Sakura-chan would have being nice. She's a semi-healer type too. Imagine, just the two of them, it'll almost be like a date!

_'New message received'_

A mental notification disrupted his blissful reverie. Wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, he opened the mail. Perfect! It's from Sakura!

'Naruto! Geez, what's with you lately? It's like your entire mind is somewhere else…'

Nothing's wrong with him, nothing at all. He wanted to tell Sakura that she was being paranoid, but ignoring that thought completely after a second as he sent in a request of his own.

'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Help me get a skill quest done?'

Her reply came almost instantly.

'No.'

Naruto could sense the frustration in her note, that she was deeply annoyed by him. Yet completely uncertain of what exactly enraged her, he didn't ask. Women were confusing, and to pry would simply mean a hard pounding on the head. And that option wasn't too attractive, unless he's a masochist, which he isn't.

Heaving a disappointed sigh, maybe he could attempt the quest on his own. But no one has ever solo-ed a skill quest (unless their abnormally over-levelled). They weren't meant to be done independently after all. This game promotes socializing, and sometimes it could be aggravating for an unwanted class like him.

_'Sasuke has come online'_

What luck, just when he was about to set out. Note the irony; it was almost like god's horrible joke to bring the two of them together. Like ice and water, so different yet similar. They co-exist. Water freezes into ice and ice melts into water. It's really annoying how identical they are. Sucking up all his pride, he opened the message box.

To, Sasuke:

'Hey, help me with my skill quest.'

And the speed of his reply was paralleled to Sakura's.

'Beg me.'

The nerve of that overweening bastard, Naruto could nearly see the contemptuous smirk he would have worn when he answered. There was no way in hell that he's going to take another step back. Clenching his fist in a tight grasp, he gritted his teeth in sheer vexation. He shouldn't have asked. Sasuke really, really, really (and by really he really meant really) piss him off so much.

Fuck this shit. He's going to do the skill quest by himself! Naruto stomped off in the direction of the pine forest. Four steps after exiting town, another message arrived. In a small portion of his heart, he kind of hoped that it was from Sasuke, but he shook off that thought almost immediately.

It's Iruka-sensei.

'Naruto, I got two tickets for the guild territory wars in twenty minutes, wanna watch it together with me? Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-san are going to be in it!'

He never realized that two of his best friends and his homeroom teacher were already in a guild. Especially Sasuke, who would want a cocky bastard like Sasuke in their guild? What's so good about that guy anyway, why was it always him that's the popular one. Wanting to obtain the new hidden skill, Naruto was about to decline the offer. Then again, its territory wars, that means there'll be a bunch of strong, high level fellows. Watching Sasuke getting the fuck pwned out of him sounds fun too.

'Will you pay for my teleportation fees?'

'I'll send you a port stone. '

'Okay! I'll go, I'll go!'

'Come to the Coliseum in five minutes, it's going to get crowded.'

_'New Mail arrived.'_

_Required: Teleport gem_

Crushing the ashen grey crystal in his hands, Naruto grinned mischievously at the thought of Sasuke getting abused in the field out there. He repeated Coliseum a few times when a cool sweep of wind transported him to the bloodbath arena. There he spots Iruka waiting by the entrance with two slips of silver framed tickets in hand.

"Iruka-sensei!" He cried out to the older man.

Waving in response, the two entered the stadium and snatched decent seats before the rest of the guests flooded in. Within minutes, the entire area was filled with players of all sorts, rowdy excitement in the air.

When everything has being settled, with viewers seated down and contestants resumed in their designated lineup, the commentator (probably a GM) announced an official start to the event. The crowd responded with an particularly unpleasant, loud cheer causing Naruto's eardrums to pop and ring in an irritating screech. He cupped them with both hands, wincing from the noise.

Apparently, fox ears pick up sound much, much more efficiently than human ones.

Finally, the pandemonium died down when the commentator announced the participating guilds.

Reducing his voice in a soft whisper,

"Neh, neh, Iruka-sensei, which guild are Sakura-chan and the rest in?"

"You'll see." Iruka answered with a smile.

Uploaded on the main plasma screen were the names of two different guilds arranged in a row. Suna and Konoha. The commentator went ahead and explained the situation; Suna has challenged Konoha for the plot of land that they've won from the last tournament by waging fifty million for their consent of battle. Each guild can send out no more then twenty participants and the last one standing wins. Healing potions are disabled in this tournament.

It did seemed a little unfair to Suna, but Naruto figured that since they were the requesters for the match, no one could actually complain. The two guilds marched out from different ends of the arena, Naruto squinted his eyes trying to pin-point recognized faces. There they are! Sakura-chan, annoying Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei along with some unknown players and… Minato? In the Konoha side.

Naruto's pretty sure it was midday, and Minato was supposed to be in the office, working. Not participating in some random event in an online game.

Like father, like son huh?

The mixture of emotions that swelled up within him was distasteful, what was that uncomfortable sense of… betrayal? No, or rather, it was the feeling of being left out - That his close ones were all having fun bonding in a guild, even his dad nonetheless, and didn't include him. Was it because that he was a jinchuriki? Maybe he should have gone with a friendlier class at the start.

He couldn't concentrate on the match at all, in spite of when Sasuke got beaten up by a red hair, tattooed forehead kid from the opposing side. It wasn't as entertaining to watch as Naruto thought it'd be. But Sasuke deserved it. And ultimately, Konoha lost by a faint margin when Suna took down all their supporting healers and hit them with a mass debuff.

It had being a good fight, but Naruto was being too bitter to enjoy it. The crowd's incessant cheering didn't make it better either. He came to acknowledge a new side of him that he has never before seen, one so petty and acrimonious.

Before the commentator could announce the new winners, Naruto logged out.

He woke up in his bed, staring at his virgin white ceiling tinted orange by the setting sun, making a gradual gradient down the walls until the entire room was covered by dusk. What's wrong with him, nothing has ever bothered him like this before. So why now, he hated this feeling of being ignored by everyone else. Hell, he didn't even know his dad plays this game.

Maybe he should quit… then everything would go back to how it used to be…

Engross in thoughts, Naruto didn't notice the clatters of the unlocking doors. Only to be snapped back into reality by the sudden blinding light that efflorescent in his room, shielding his eyes from the ray, he heard the accustomed voice calling his name.

"Naruto?"

The first one was bubbly. Then when he failed to respond, Minato repeated, but this time it was seeped in worry.

"Na…ruto?"

He felt a hand gently gripping his wrist and lifted his arm away. The warm, amiable cerulean eyes gaped into his,

"What's wrong?"

Everything, everything was. Naruto knew that he wasn't so selfish. But when it comes to Minato, he didn't like to share. Not with his classmates, teachers or anyone else. He didn't know the exact reason behind it, but he could only loath that self-centered wish; to keep Minato all to himself. It was just some stupid territory war. So what if Minato was in a guild and didn't tell him, it shouldn't concern him at all right? It wasn't his business to poke into.

He liked the tender strokes of Minato's fingers across the scars of his cheeks, those eyes filled with disquietude and adoration looking into him, trying to scavenge for the root of his problems. Then all his distress seemed to return again. Naruto smacked away his hand.

"You'd rather have Sasuke or Sakura-chan as your child don't you?" He accused rancorously.

Seriously, what's wrong with him?

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^_^ Reviews would be nice. Maybe I'll go and rewrite chapter one properly? Okay, here's a little event. **Help me create Kakashi's in game character? I'll pick out the most interesting one**! (Well, if no one participates then I'll do it myself. .)

**Requirements**: State species (Any from the 5), State class (Anything you could ever think of), State the element which he uses (probably something close to the original anime?). Give him some additional game appearances or so too, but keep the mask on, i like the mask.

The due date is by the time I uploaded the chapter 3. XD

.:.:.:.:

**Game terms translation**:

Pwn - Own.

Debuff - Removal of positive buffs / Inflict negative buffs

**List of Classes. **(I'll probably be updating this every chapter)

Naruto - Mystical creature; Kyuubi. Wind element. Level 61 at the moment.

Sasuke - Human; Assasin. Fire element, lightning element. Level 65 at the moment.

Sakura - Angel; Cleric. Unable to use elemental based attacks, but could manipulate Chakra directly. Level 59 at the moment.

Minato - Mystical creature; Nekomata. Lightning element, water element. Level 72 at the moment.


End file.
